Something more than just being mine
by LoveLover010
Summary: Gabriella left her house at 2:30 a.m. in tears, she knew it was the end, she knew she had to say goodbye, she felt he was her one but they couldnt be together anymore! one-shot! i was bored! :S R&R


**Something more than just being mine.**

Gabriella ran out of her house and jumped into her mercedes in tears, she couldnt believe the horrible fight she just had with him, she knew it would happen one day, she was waiting for it, for the moment everything went down and her marrige fell apart, she hated the fact that she was right, when he promised so many times it wouldnt happen, that they wouldnt be like her parents, that they would stick together forever, because it was true love...for her that was true bullshit.

She drove off to a place she knew she could calm down and think better...she felt the tears running down her cheeks, the pain feeling her heart knowing it was all ending, that it wasnt worth it to try it again when she knew it was all gonna end badly, like her parents. She could still remember her parents fights, he was drunk, her mom was tired, sometimes they would throw stuff at eachother and would say mean things to eachother, when she saw her and Troy were reaching that point she freaked out and ran away.

She turned off her car and walked inside the park, she sat on her bench next to the fountain, that was her place, she could still remember going there while she was in high school, she would sit there and think about everything, sometimes she would go there to scape from her parents problems and right there was when love hit her for the first time...

She was new and he was playing with his friends, the ball reached her and she grabbed it, he went to look for it...that was when she saw those gorgeous blue eyes for the first time. With the time they became friends and they would go there to talk, she would tell him her problems and he would listen, she loved the way he just sat there for hours to rub her back as she cried into his chest.

Their senior year was the best, she could still remember the night everything changed:

_Gabriella walked out of her house really pissed, she was tired of listening to her mom complaining about the same and she was sick of her father doing the same when he knew it hurted her. She turned around and closed the door, then she saw him over there waiting for her, she stood there frozen, their eyes locked in a stare, she didnt know what to say, he was there as he always was giving her the support she always needed. Sometimes words get in the way, maybe she just needed to show him how much she loved that he was there for her._

_"lets go for a ride" he said with his deep yet sweet voice and she smiled at him, he knew exaclty what to say to make her feel better. She got inside his car and he drove off..._

Gabriella remember not wanting that night to end, she secretly wanted them to be more than just friends, since the very first moment she saw him she knew he was the one her heart would answer to, she felt her life changing already...

_Gabriella sat in her room listening to the voicemail Troy sent her that morning, he said he wanted to see her that night so she was gonna sneak out so she could talk to him, all alone in her bedroom she heard the message again and again, she tried to see between the lines so she could find out what he wanted to talk about, she didnt get any clue tho, he didnt said much, but still she saved the message to hear it over and over again when she wanted it. That night Gabriella knew just what to say, she giggled, that didnt happen everyday._

_She walked out of the house without her parents noticing, he was there, in the same spot waiting for her near his car, she walked over to him and smiled._

_"lets go for a ride" he whispeared and she smiled bigger._

_Gabriella couldnt stop thinking that she wanted to be more than just his friend...yet little did she know before, they would be something more..._

Gabriella remembered he took her to that park, sat her on that bench near the fountain and asked her to be his girlfriend, because he wanted to be something more, and she was happy. That was the spot he picked to make all the important questions, because somehow, that spot was important for them, they met there, they went there to talk all the time, he asked her to be his girlfriend right there, he proposed right there also...it was like that spot kept all the love they've been keeping all this time. Gabriella sighed, she wondered why they bother with love when it never lasts. They got married, they moved in together, and he promised they would never make her parents mistakes. They were building a life together, a life that was getting hard with the time, they had bills to pay and nothing firgured out, when they felt it was too much for them they just had a big fight and Gabriella hated it.

Gabriella felt the tears going down her cheeks again as she remembered their fight that night...it was 2:30 am, they werent on their best moods, so the fight got worse and worse, Troy started throwing things to the floor out of anger and she started crying...something made her run away tho, the face of their small daughter, she was scared as hell, and it just brought all the memories from when she was a child, scared of her parents doing something they would later regret, so she ran out and left the house...

She huged herself knowing that it was the end...that would be their goodbye, because that was all she's ever known, she put her head between her legs and cried in silence in the middle of the night, suddenly she felt a strong arm pull her in for a hug, she looked up and saw Troy looking down at her with his big blue eyes, the same big blue eyes their daughter had, the same big blue eyes she fell in love with...He took her by surprise, she was about to ask him what he was doing there when he cut her off.

"i'll never leave you alone" he said.

He looked around and smiled, the place had their entire history written, that bench was the place they went to when they needed to think, thats how he knew where to find her.

"I remember when i asked you for a ride and brought you here, everytime i look at you or hold your hand its like the first time, you got my good side and thats something i never thought would happen" he said

Gabriella sighed and kept staring at him, she still loved him but they werent gonna go anywhere with those fights.

"we cant go on like this Troy" she said.

"i know"

"i think its better if we..."

"i know...but i cant let you go Gabs" he said "you are the best thing thats ever been mine"

Those words reached Gabriella's soul more than anything else he could say, she smiled at him as he embraced her.

"i love you Troy" she said

"i love you Gabriella" he replied.

And with those words the bench was witness of another important event in their lifes...

The time when they just knew Love was enough to make it through...

**hope you liked it guys...i was crushing on 2 songs, see if you can guess which songs and review them to me! :P i was bored and dont worry i will try to update on my stories, i'm just dealing with a block right now! X(**


End file.
